


Moon Flower

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam Winchester Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: You have been married to Sam Winchester for a wonderfully amazing five years.  The good times have been like a fairy tale, but you have had your share of  bad times too.  You have been by Sam’s side through many of his friends and loved ones deaths in the past five years.  It hasn’t been easy on either of you and you have learned to lean on each other for support.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble written for @deathtonormalcy56’s 200 Follower Celebration. Go show some love to this wonderful writer! I was given the pairing of Sam x Reader and the item Garden.

You are aroused from your sleep by a large hand gently pushing at your shoulder. “Y/N?” Sam whispers. “Y/N, are you awake?” 

“Mmmm,” you groggily roll over and open your eyes to look up into the hazel eyes of the man who has woken you from your slumber.

“Hey, babe.” You slowly say as a lazy smile spreads across your face.

“Hey.” Sam leans down, his hair falling on your cheek as he places a kiss on your forehead. “I have something I want to show you.”

“Now?” you say just wanting to stay in bed curled up next to him.

“Yes, sweetie. Please come with me.”

“Okay, but only because I don't want to leave your side.” you say pouting.

Sam takes your hand and leads you to your front door. “Wait, are we going outside?”

“Yes. What I want to show you is outside. It's still warm out so you will be fine in your pajamas.” Sam explains.

“O-okay.”

Sam wraps an arm around your shoulders as he closes the front door behind you. “Okay, sweetie. I need for you to close your eyes and keep them closed, no peeking.”

“What?! Why?”

“It's a surprise. Please, for me?”Sam pleads and looks at your with those gorgeous puppy dog eyes.

“Oh, you don't play fair! Fine.” You close your eyes.

“I saw that, no peeking! I mean it!” Sam protests with a small chuckle.

“Where are we going?”

“You will see. Just trust me, Y/N.” Sam puts his hands on your shoulders and guides you around the back of your house. You have walked your yard enough times to know about where you are at. Then he moves in front of you and taking your hand takes a sharp right turn. 

“Sam...” You no longer are sure where you are going.

“It's just a little bit further.” He leads you slowly uphill, up a stone stairway, careful that you do not loose your footing. You do not remember this being in your yard. You almost trip but he catches you, his strong arms making you feel safe. You giggle as he stands you up right. Two more steps and you are now walking on soft grass.

After a few steps he stops. You can feel him turn around to face you. He takes a deep breathe in and sighs out. “Okay, promise your eyes are closed.”

“Yes, yes! I promise.”

He lets go of your hand and walks away.

“Sam?” “Babe?”

“Okay, Y/N. You can open your eyes.”

You open your eyes and find yourself standing in the most gorgeous flower garden. It is just your style and has all of your favorite flowers. 

“Sam! Oh Sam! I love it!” You run to Sam and wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him as he twirls you in a circle. 

He softly lands your feet back on the ground. “I'm so happy you do. I really wanted to do something special for our fifth anniversary. You have stayed right by my side and helped me through some really difficult times and I wanted to do something to show you how much it means to me.”

He takes your hand again and leads you over to a swing. Guiding you to sit on his lap. You sit sideways so that you can still see him to talk to him. He smiles and kisses you lightly.

“Oh my, Sam. Did you do all of this?” You say in amazement.

“Yes. It took me a while and was not easy to keep from you.”

“And this?” You notice that the swing has a carving etched into the frame. “This...” you can't finish your sentence as you start to tear up.

“This swing was made from the tree that we had our first date under. Do you remember that big oak tree we carved out initials in?”

“How could I forget?” You kiss him deeply. 

He smiles. “Y/N, there is one more thing I really want you to see before we head back to the house.”

You raise your eyebrows. “What?” You don't know what else he could possibly want to show you to make this any more special than it already is.

“Well, it's just about midnight and I think that is the perfect time. Look, right over there.” Sam points his long slender fingers to a patch of flowers. You see a bunch of flowers, but nothing that stands out.

Then as you are sitting there looking at all the flowers, the most incredible surprise happens.

A moon flower opens and expands right before your eyes. “Oh, oh Sam. It is magnificent.”

“My love, do you know what kind of flower that is?” Sam's voice cracks just slightly.

You shake your head. You have no idea, but have never seen anything so wondrous.

“That is a moon flower. It is a very rare flower that only opens at night. The first time I saw one was after we kissed for the first time. It was so perfectly beautiful and it reminds me of my love for you every time I see it, for you, my love, you are my moon flower.”


End file.
